Meetings of Magic
by IrethAnwarunya
Summary: Crossover of BELGARIADMALLOREAN & CHARMED. Piper & Leo must face a very familiar enemy from their past after being brought to the Vale by Eriond & the rest of the eclectic assortment of friends & sorcerers. Please RR!
1. Morindim

_A/N: This is a crossover story containing the characters from the television show CHARMED and characters created by David Eddings in his BELGARIAD and MALLOREAN series of books. The CHARMED aspect is about Piper and Leo and is picking up right after the season finale. I've accelerated the time frame of the Eddings stories ahead a few years. Garion and Ce'Nedra have welcomed a new daughter, Ce'Leigha (or X'Leigha to incorporate the Dryad "X"), and Ce'Nedra is pregnant with the next of their daughters. I have left Polgara and Durnik's twins unnamed as I could not come up with fitting "Bel" or "Pol" names for them. I hope that everyone enjoys this story and that I did a good job joining my favorite TV show with my favorite books. _

_Ireth Anwarunya _

**Chapter 1: Morindim **

The whimpering noises shook Piper out of her sleep. She groggily forced herself to her feet and shuffled to the foot of her bed.

"It's okay Chris. Mom's here," she whispered to her youngest son as she lifted him out of his pram and held him close to her. Holding him tightly to her chest, she padded silently on bare feet down the stairs and into the kitchen. Piper placed him in Wyatt's old car seat that sat on the kitchen table and set about fixing her infant his two a.m. meal. As she slowly warmed his bottle, Piper heard a quiet shushing sound from behind her. Startled by the noise, she quickly whirled around and found Leo gently rocking their child.

"What are you doing?" Piper demanded in loud whisper so not to disturb the dozing baby Christopher.

"Piper, I told you a long time ago that I used to orb into the nursery to have private time with Wyatt. What makes you think that it would be different with Chris?" Leo questioned her in the same whisper.

"I didn't. You just scared me is all," she told him and pulled her lavender robe tightly around her body.

"I'm sorry," he apologized with a tender smile. Silent seconds passed with nothing but the sound of the old grandfather clock to mark the time as it ticked and tocked in the next room. As Leo held his sleeping son, Piper quietly put away the bottle and the formula. Suddenly, Piper heard a scratching sound coming from the dining room. "What was that?" Leo asked as his head jerked up at the scuffing noise. Without answering him, Piper made her way through the moonlight-illuminated darkness, her hands poised to freeze whatever or whoever was in her dining room. A feeling of utter confusion came over Piper Halliwell as she saw nothing that would arise suspicion or worry. In her life, Piper was used to seeing slimy, beady-eyed, angry demons appear before her; hardly anything demonic or supernatural surprised her anymore.

"What's wrong Piper?" Leo questioned in his normal worried, but protective tone. He gently and deftly placed his son back in the car seat. Baby Christopher stirred and quietly fussed but settled down after a moment and Leo joined his ex-wife in the unlit dining room.

"I'm not sure," she replied as the noise continued. Suddenly, the sounds ceased and as her eyes scanned the dimness they fell on the Spirit Board that was laid out on the polished tabletop. As she stepped closer to the table, Piper saw the pointer on the board move, making the shuffling sound she heard moments before. Leo quickly grabbed a nearby pen and pad of paper and began writing down the letters spelled out by the Spirit Board.

"Morindim," Leo read by the silvery light from the brilliant moon once all movement had stopped on the Board.

"Morindim? What the hell is Morindim?" Piper said.

"I have no idea," Leo admitted as he read and reread the strange word he had written down. "I think I better go check with the other Elders, see what's going on, what this is all about."

"Why don't you wait and do it in the morning?"

"You don't think this is important?" he retorted as they moved back into the kitchen, nearer to their son.

"It's not that. Why don't you let me check the Book of Shadows and you can spend some time with Chris and Wyatt?"

"Oh Piper, you know I can't refuse that offer. You're playing on my weakness to my boys," he said and chuckled at her sly smile. He felt his heart swell when Chris grabbed onto his finger with his tiny little hand and locked onto his gaze with his deep, beautiful eyes. Leo couldn't deny his love for his family and it broke his heart whenever he had to leave them, so naturally, he cherished every second he had with them. He gently lifted Chris out of the car seat and held him close to his body as he followed Piper up the staircase.

As the morning sun filtered through the stained glass windows of the attic, Piper closed the Book of Shadows and made her way downstairs. As she quietly tiptoed into her bedroom, she found Leo in the rocking chair with Wyatt fast asleep in his arms and Chris in the crib next to him.

Piper removed the sleeping child from his father's protective arms and Leo came awake, rubbing the dream dust from his eyes and stifling a yawn as he stretched his tightly coiled muscles. "Did you find anything in the Book?" he asked once he had shaken the grogginess from his mind.

"No," she answered and she placed the flaxen-haired Wyatt next to his baby brother, "I thought you might want to go see what the Elders know."

Leo nodded in the affirmative and after kissing both of his sons, he orbed out of the nursery, leaving Piper alone with the two slumbering children. Grateful for the rare moment of peace and quiet, Piper walked back to her bed as silently as possible and threw the blanket over her head to escape the quickly rising sun that so garishly announced the new day. After being deprived from it for so long, Piper had no trouble finding her way into the reprieve and serenity her sleep offered her. She found peace in her dreams and she did not awake until some hours later when she heard voices and clattering downstairs. With a roll of her eyes and an inward groan, Piper climbed out of the warm comfort of her bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a favorite light blue T-shirt. Then, she grabbed the nearby baby monitor and marched to the kitchen to see what Phoebe and Paige were up to.

"Good morning. Where are you two off to?" Piper asked her younger sisters.

"Researching a story Elise wants me to write," Phoebe replied as she poured her mug full of coffee and reached for one of the doughnuts that were carefully arranged on a plate atop the counter. "I'm going to be gone all day but I have my cell if you need me. Bye sweetie," and after kissing Piper on the cheek she breezed out of the kitchen.

"What about you?" Piper questioned her remaining sister as she retrieved a mug from the cabinet and poured her own cup of coffee.

"I'm headed to the temp agency. They've got another job assignment for me and I'm supposed to go there to pick it up," Paige answered, "Will you be okay alone with the boys?"

"I'll be fine. If anything happens you or Leo are just an orb away and Wyatt's force field will protect me," Piper assuaged Paige's worries, "Now I think I'm going to take a nice hot bath while the boys are still asleep; get in a few minutes to myself before they wake up and I have to get to P3."

"Sounds like a good idea. I've got to get going now, but call if you need anything. Give my two favorite nephews a kiss for me," Paige said, grabbed her things, and hurried out the door.

Piper stood in the peaceful silence for a moment, sipping on her steaming coffee, enjoying the quiet. Just then, a loud wailing screeched through the baby monitor. Piper sighed. _"So much for time to myself,"_ she thought and hurried upstairs to pacify her screaming infant. Piper had just settled into the rocking chair to feed Chris when Leo orbed in.

"What did you find out?" she asked as she handed Christopher to him and proceeded to dress Wyatt.

"Nothing," he sighed, "We all started arguing about my behavior the night that Chris was born, the night that I killed Gideon, and I never got to ask. I finally got fed up and left."

"Are you sure that was wise? I mean, we have no idea if this Morindim is a person, a demon, or what. We don't know if this is something that we should really be worried about," Piper stated.

"I don't know Piper. We'll figure it out," he assured her and continued to feed the baby.


	2. Return to the Vale

_A/N: Sorry the first chapter was so long. You can expect the first few chapters to be a little lengthy because I tend to be a bit descriptive and I also just want to make sure that everyone is set in the worlds. Please let me know what you think. I would really appreciate any criticism, whether it be good or bad. Hope you enjoy! Ireth_

**Chapter 2: Return to the Vale**

Belgarion, King of Riva, Godslayer, Overlord of the West, and Lord of the Western Sea stared out of the spotless window that overlooked the quiet grasslands of Algaria in the Vale of Aldur. His gaze wandered through the large cottage occupied by Aunt Pol, that is, Polgara the Sorceress, as she is commonly known as well as the Duchess of Erat and the most powerful woman in the world, her husband Durnik, a sorcerer and the most recent addition to the brotherhood shared by the Disciples of the god Aldur, and their twins. Garion, as his Majesty was called by his closest friends, paced nervously around the floor of the large home as he listened to his own three children, Geran, Beldaran, and Ce'Leigha laughing in their play with Aunt Pol's children.

"When are these people supposed to get here Grandfather?" Garion asked, waking the old man out of perpetual dozing state. Belgarath the Sorcerer shook himself out of his stupor and grumpily replied, "I don't know Garion. Eriond is bringing them here so ask him. Now, leave me alone and quit asking me foolish questions. I'm over seven thousand years old you know. I need my rest," and he slouched in his chair again and closed his eyes. Garion smiled. All of his life, Garion had known Belgarath to be a man who was fond of dark brown ale, rich food, and who liked his sleep; something Garion suspected the old sorcerer had been like for the entirety of his life.

Garion could hear Aunt Pol, his grandmother and Belgarath's wife, Poledra, and his own wife Ce'Nedra, an Imperial Princess of the Tolnedran Empire and Jewel of the House of Borune as well as Queen and joint-ruler of Riva, in the next room and gathered they were talking about the upcoming arrival of the third Princess of Riva that Ce'Nedra carried underneath her heart. Deciding that wasn't exactly his idea of scintillating conversation, Garion marched out of the cottage and down to the stables where he found Durnik and Eriond, friend and member of this strangely assorted family since his early childhood and now the God of Angarak for the past dozen or so years.

"Eriond, when are you bringing these people here?" Garion questioned impatiently.

"It won't be long now Belgarion," the young flaxen-haired god told him.

"What is all of this about anyway?" Durnik asked the god and the king.

"The Morindim have found a new demon to worship Durnik. What makes the situation so frightening is that the Morindim have always worshipped demons of their own creation, demons they dream up. But now they're uniting, and legions of them are worshipping a single demon. I haven't been able to find out much about this demon, but I know that it must be pretty horrible if UL is having me take a definite position in this fight," Eriond explained.

"It must be serious if the Father of the Gods, the most peaceful of all beings, is requesting that you bring warriors from another dimension to fight them," Durnik observed gravely.

A pensive look crossed Eriond's face. "Garion, might I have the Orb, please?" Garion reached over his shoulder and placed his right hand, the hand that bore the silvery birthmark that identified him as a sorcerer, on the Orb of Aldur. He tried to remove it from the pommel of the massive sword of the Rivan King but it wouldn't budge. "Wake up," he ordered the Orb and a blue light flickered within the heart of the grey stone. "Come off," he said harshly and the Orb's normally joyful song audible only to Garion and precious few others became cross and petulant. "Oh, stop complaining," his Majesty stated as he handed the Orb to the young god.

"Garion, I know you've assured us that you have to be firm with the Orb, but it still makes me nervous when you order it around like that. That thing has frightened dragons, banished demons, maimed a god, and split the world. Doesn't it scare you that if you offended it the Orb could do terrible things and possibly obliterate everything and everyone on this earth?" Durnik asked Garion.

His Majesty thought about the question presented by his oldest friend. "No Durnik, it doesn't. While the Orb is capable of many dangerous and horrible things, you have to think of some of the wonderful things it's done. The Orb protects my children; it helped us find Zandramas when she kidnapped my son. The Orb brought you back to life Durnik and that's the greatest thing of all," Garion explained.

"Let's go on back to the cottage. It's almost time to summon these people and it might be better if they arrive somewhere comfortable and pleasant instead of the stables," Eriond suggested as he returned the Orb to it's keeper and guardian. Garion replaced the Orb on the pommel of the massive weapon and he and Durnik walked toward the cozy home of the sorcerer and sorceress.


	3. A Family Moment

**Chapter 3: A Family Moment**

Eriond strolled a few yards behind his two friends and sent his thought into the heavens. He had searched for the identity of the strange warriors he was to deliver to the Vale in the Orb of Aldur and he was confused with what he saw. He silently asked his father, UL, the Father of the Gods and father to all, if he had seen the correct people. UL calmed his concern and apprehension. _"Don't worry my son. I have shown thee who thou art to convey to this place. They are aptly qualified to complete this task that I and the all-powerful ones of their world hath seen fit to bestow upon them,"_ UL told the youngest of his seven sons. Confident in his Father's instructions, Eriond entered the cottage that had been his home in the early years of his childhood.

Every time Eriond stepped into carefully constructed home, the scent of warm freshly baked bread and perfumed roses filled his nostrils and he felt content and safe. Eriond glanced around the dining room and saw Belgarath sitting next to his tawny haired, golden-eyed wife Poledra, who showed no signs of age on her milky complexion despite the fact she was nearly seven thousand years old like her husband. As always, they were wrestling over a pint of ale that Belgarath had pilfered from his daughter's pantry and suddenly, without a word, Poledra banished the tankard into some unknown place and Belgarath promptly created another one when his wife's head was turned.

He then looked to the kitchen and found Polgara and Durnik, two of the most powerful people in the world, pulling cups and saucers out of the beautifully detailed cabinets Durnik had crafted with his own hands to prepare the tea that they were so fond of. Eriond smiled at the picture of cozy domesticity they created in stark contrast to the many powerful abilities they possessed.

Finally, the young god's gaze fell upon the King and Queen of Riva who sat on the cushy divan near the flickering flames that emanated from the stone hearth. He watched as Ce'Nedra wormed her way under her husband's arm and rested her fiery copper curls on his shoulder. Many years of marriage had taken the initial shock out of Ce'Nedra's romantic tendencies that often brought propriety to naught which had often embarrassed and startled Garion in the past, but now he resigned to the fact that Ce'Nedra would show affection whenever she wanted, paying no heed to whoever was around. Garion reached out and placed his hand on Ce'Nedra's swollen stomach that sheltered the next Princess of Riva and he smiled. Garion tenderly kissed the marble skin of Ce'Nedra's forehead and looked into her emerald green eyes. Then, Ce'Nedra leaned forward and whispered something into her husband's ear. Even from the distance, Eriond saw his Majesty blush furiously and Eriond guessed that Garion hadn't completely shed his proper and practical Sendarian upbringing.

Eriond loved seeing that his family hadn't changed in the years he had been away. He cherished the fact that he still had a place in this strange group of family and friends even though he was now the resident deity of Angarak. Eriond carefully stored the images of the people he loved in his mind because he knew once these demon-fighters had returned to their own dimension, he would have to return to the Kingdoms of the East so that he could guide, protect, and serve the peoples of Mallorea, Cthol Murgos, Gar og Nadrak, and Mishrak Ac Thull.

"Well," Eriond said to his family, "let's bring these people here shall we?"

_A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little dull, but I wanted to make sure everyone was up to speed on what was happening and to also delve deeper into the lives of the characters. I promise, the story-line picks up in the next chapter. Don't give up now!!!_


	4. A Strange New Place

**Chapter 4: A Strange New Place**

"Leo, my car has been acting kind of funny lately and I don't want to drive it while I have the boys with me. Would you mind orbing us to the club?" Piper asked as she cradled Chris in her arms and tried to juggle the various diaper bags and toys as she struggled to keep her grasp on Wyatt's hand. Leo smiled at the spectacle of Piper fighting with the numerous objects.

"Of course not," he agreed and he took one of the bags from her and slung it over his shoulder as he lifted Wyatt off the floor. Leo reached out and took Piper's hand and he orbed out of the nursery. As the white orbs swirled around the little family, they didn't notice that they were crossing through the various planes that exist between worlds.

"Do you want me to take a look at your car? I don't have anything else to do," Leo asked. It was Piper who noticed their strange surroundings first. She did not reply but simply stared at the seven people who stood before them, one of who seemed to be glowing with an incandescent white light.

"Please, don't be alarmed," the glowing figure said in a soft and gentle tone. Despite his kind demeanor, this young man emitted an overwhelming and awesome presence as he spoke and as he took a step toward the foursome, Piper retreated, prepared to hand Chris to Leo so she could freeze or blow up these strangers if they posed a threat.

"Leo, what the hell is going on here?" Piper demanded of her ex-husband.

"I don't know Piper," he admitted in the same worried tone she was accustomed to hearing.

"Please calm down dear. We won't harm you," the tall woman with the raven black hair and a white streak above her left brow said in a soothing voice.

Piper's mind was reeling and she was having a hard time pinning down her thoughts and they seemed to be scattering wildly, tumbling over each other. Now, memories were popping into the craziness whirling in her mind. Memories of her marriage to Leo, family moments with Paige and Phoebe as well as Wyatt and Christopher, and even faded but painful memories of Prue that Piper had banished from her mind.

"It will be easier if you don't fight it," spoke the young sandy-haired blonde man near the fire.

"What will be easier?" Piper demanded as she tried to collect herself.

"It's the Orb," he told her, "It's trying to get to know you. Just listen to its song for a moment and once it has gotten what it wants, it will stop."

Reluctant as she was to trust these strangers, Piper obeyed his instructions, desperate to relieve the insanity that was skating through her brain. She allowed the elated and exultant song to soar through her mind and she was filled with an awed kind of wonder, a bemused reverie. A moment later, the song was over and Piper felt like herself again.

"These people must be of some great importance if the Orb is taking an interest in them Eriond," the elderly gentleman said and took a drink from the foaming tankard in front of him.

"Could someone please explain what is going on?" Leo questioned, longing for some answers.

The blonde young man that was emanating the incandescent light stepped toward them. As a matter of habit, Piper recoiled and moved closer to Leo. Ignoring her attempts to escape, he moved closer, closing on the distance between him and the small family. Very calmly, he reached out his hand and lifted her chin. Piper stared into his eyes of the deepest blue and felt herself becoming lost in that extraordinary hue, unable to tear herself away. Then, he very gently touched his long delicate fingers to her cheek and Piper yielded all thoughts and attempts of aversion and she was overwhelmed with a peace and serenity that she had not felt in years.

"Now," he spoke, "allow me to explain everything."


	5. Introductions and Surprises

**Chapter 5: Introductions and Surprises**

"My name is Eriond and I am the God of the kingdoms of Angarak. I was raised in this home by Polgara the Sorceress and her husband Durnik, who is the most recent of the Disciples of the God Aldur," the glowing young man said, placing his hands on the shoulders of the raven haired woman with the white lock and the sturdy, muscular man who stood at her side.

"The man by the fire with the large sword that holds the Orb is Belgarion and he is also a sorcerer as well as the king of the island of Riva and he is the most powerful of the Alorn kings. The beautiful woman holding his hand is his wife Ce'Nedra who is co-ruler of his kingdom and mother of his three children," Eriond stated and caught a raised eyebrow from the crimson haired beauty.

"Ahem. Three?" said Ce'Nedra.

"My apologies. The mother of his Majesty's _four_ children," Eriond corrected himself and for the first time, Piper noticed the swollen stomach artfully hidden beneath the elegant brocade on the delicate emerald dress that adorned the petite woman.

"And finally, the man with the white beard who has his face hidden behind the cup of ale is Belgarath. He and his wife Poledra, the tawny haired sorceress at his side, are the parents of Polgara and the grandparents of Garion. So, as you can see, we are a very strange and powerful family," he continued as he eyed the bewildered young couple before him. "Now, who might you be?"

It took a moment before either of them could gather their thoughts, but remembering his wits first, Leo spoke, "I'm Leo, a whitelighter and former Elder. This is my wife Piper..."  
"Wife?!" Piper interrupted and turned her head abruptly to face Leo.

"Ex-wife, sorry," he corrected, "My _ex_-wife Piper is a witch and one of the Charmed Ones. This is our son Wyatt and the crying infant here is our younger son Christopher."

"Excuse me, but could you explain what exactly a whitelighter and an Elder" Ce'Nedra asked from her place on the divan.

"Whitelighters are sort of angelic creatures that watch over good people, both mortals and witches, and try to keep them from coming to harm. Whitelighters have the power to heal, hover, and can travel by orbing," Leo began to explain and when he encountered quizzical looks at he word "orbing", he quickly demonstrated.

"The Elders are responsible for all whitelighters," he continued, "and they provide information and guidance to them. While whitelighters are supposed to help others, they follow a strict set of rules in doing so and the Elders take responsibility for ensuring that whitelighters follow these rules."

"It must have been these Elders that UL has been in contact with. They must have been the ones to send them here," Garion interjected.

"It was," Eriond replied. "Father, UL," he said for Piper and Leo's benefit, "maintains contact with them. When the Holy Gorim brought the matter of this demon to Father, He talked to the dignitaries of the different planes to find out what they know and yours were the only ones who had ever heard of this demon. They suggested using one of the 'Charmed Ones', as you're apparently called amongst the magical beings of your world, because it seems that you've gone up against this demon before."

"We have?" Piper stated in confusion. _"What demon have we gone up against that could end up here?"_ she thought to herself.

"What can you tells us about it?" Leo asked, shifting Wyatt onto his hip, his arms tired from holding the youngster for so long. Before Eriond could reply, Polgara made the first movement anyone had made in a long time. She walked up to Leo, who looked at her warily, and then focused her gaze on the child he held in his wearied limbs. She looked into Wyatt's large azure eyes with her own exquisite violet-blue orbs and when he reached out and as he touched the snow-white lock above her left brow with his tiny fingers he smiled.

"He is a very powerful child. He will do a lot of good someday," Polgara stated and in an uncharacteristic act, Wyatt reached out for her and she obliged him by removing him from Leo's arms. "These children must be in need of food or drink. I'll take care of that and then I'll send Wyatt out to play with the other children after I put the little one down for a nap," she offered, absently twirling her fingers in Wyatt's flaxen curls at the nape of his neck. She then motioned to Ce'Nedra, who rose from her seat and took Christopher from his mother's arms.

"Wait, I don't know about this," Piper said warily, "We've just gotten over attempts on Wyatt's life and our other son being killed, or sent back to the future, we're not really sure which. But anyway, that's not the point. I'd like to have my children where I can see them. No offense, but I don't really know or trust you people yet," and she stretched out her arms to take back her infant.

"Young lady, this is the safest place in the world," Belgarath said, almost laughing at her nescience, and then conjured another foaming tankard of ale out of thin air, which was promptly taken away from him by his wife. "Not only will Polgara and Poledra protect the babe, but there are three other sorcerers here, not to mention a god, two of my brother sorcerer's less than a mile away, and the two of you are powerful beings as well. Even if the eldest boy didn't have his own protection shield, Polgara's twins are sorcerer's as well," Piper quickly wondered how this derelict man before her knew about Wyatt's protection shield, but she tuned her ears back to his words. "While they may be young and undisciplined, they still could protect the boy. So stop worrying. Polgara has been taking care of little boys for at least a couple millennia now. She raised the Godslayer after all," he concluded, leaving Piper and Leo with looks of confusion on their faces.

"Godslayer?" Leo questioned.

"That would be me," Garion replied.

"You killed a god?" Leo said incredulously.

"Yes," Garion told him with a pained, but resigned look on his face.

"How?" Leo questioned again, but before Garion could reluctantly explain the long, detailed story, Piper threw in her objection, wanting to know about the demon that she had obviously been sent to vanquish. She looked to her right and saw Polgara, Ce'Nedra, and Poledra retreat into the bedroom with her children.

"I don't know anything about this demon except that he wasn't conjured by the Morindim; he came here on his own power. He has succeeded in becoming widely worshipped by many of the Morindim and not just select clans. In fact, many have come from miles away to worship this demon, I'm told," Eriond said.

"Do you know his name?" Piper asked, "If my sisters and I have fought him before, I'll need to know who he is so I can figure out the best way to vanquish or banish him."

"Belthazor. The demon's name is Belthazor,"

_A/N: I hope that you've enjoyed what you've read so far. Please read & review. I'd love to hear some responses, be they good or bad. Ireth_


End file.
